


Trust

by BookDragon13



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: For Bucky Barnes Bingo square B1-wax play
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753912
Kudos: 3





	Trust

Bucky was a little nervous- he’d never done anything like this before. Yet he trusted that you would take care of him and wouldn’t deliberately hurt him.

When the heated wax drip drip dripped onto his chest, Bucky let the warmth sink in as a pleasurable feeling spread throughout his body. It felt so different from his time with Hydra, being warmed by someone he trusted completely. A goofy smile lit Bucky’s face as you went lower down his body.

The sides of Bucky’s mouth weren’t the only parts of his body that went up as the wax dripped down.


End file.
